


Why Do You Keep Making Bad Decisions?!

by ShadowCrusade



Series: Decisions of a Soulmate [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Because I have zero self control, It's literally just Qrow and Clover, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulmate AU, bottom!Clover, everyone else makes like brief appearences, from Clovers POV, no beta we die on this misspelled hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCrusade/pseuds/ShadowCrusade
Summary: At the age of 16, soulmates can see and start making decisions for each other. Even if sometimes the lesser option isn't all rianbows and sunshine.Especially for Clover Ebi.Why does his soulmate insist on trying to ruin his reputation? Can't he ever be nice for once?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long (mentioned), Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Decisions of a Soulmate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817941
Comments: 33
Kudos: 135





	Why Do You Keep Making Bad Decisions?!

**Author's Note:**

> Did I spend too much time on TikTok and then made a FG au from that soulmate au on said app? 
> 
> Bitch obviously.
> 
> So anyways theres this ....have fun I guess?

In the world of Remnant, there were many mysteries and old legends that all stemmed from some sort of truth. Old fairy tales had bigger, and darker sides to them that the world chooses to discard. Some legends turn out to be just that, old stories that came from someone’s imagination. No real truth. However, there is an old story regarding what the world considered to be fated pairs. 

Otherwise known as, soulmates.

The story goes that the first two people that had that moment of instant connection, were the ones to create this powerful soul bond. The pair would work together as friends. They were close as friends and shared their secrets with one another. Soon after, they fell in love and were happy in their first years of love. However, as the passion in their relationship faded, so did their decisions about each other. Soon, the pair would fight over trivial things, over things their friends would say, or their very actions. 

Their friendship and their romantic relationship fell apart. 

Finally, one of them, who had felt like they were being controlled by their significant other, cursed and shouted, “Why don’t you simply go ahead and make my decisions for me!?” Their anger and hurt mixed in with magic and it suddenly the world had fated pairs. 

At the age of sixteen, soulmates would be able to see, at random, choices that their fated half would have to make. And, once they see it, the other half would make the choice for them. This could either be incredibly beneficial to the other half,or it could be hurtful and embarrassing. The ability to see the choice disappears once the fated pair created a strong bond with each other. The bond must be built on trust, communication, strong friendship, and ultimately love. There was always room to grow with the fated pairs, hence the decisions they would ultimately make together. They were made to be a part of each other’s lives in some aspect, either as friends or lovers. And, it was always for a good reason.

At least, that’s what Clover’s parents had told him when he was growing up. 

Clover wasn’t sure what to do when it came to his soulmate. This was the fourth time this month that his soulmate had made the decision for him to sleep in, instead of train. His mother had given him a look of sympathy while his siblings thought it was hilarious that his soulmate was trying to turn into some sort of lazy neanderthal. This worked against Clover in every way, since his brothers would team up and throw buckets of ice water on him on those days. He definitely didn’t appreciate it.

Clover sat down on the couch after he completed the late start to his training. The Ebi family gathered around the TV for a lazy sunday afternoon. Some old cartoons were on the TV, some snacks were being tossed around the siblings. His three older siblings currently argued about what movie to watch later in the night. While two of his younger siblings were currently playing a game on their scrolls. Clover had just gotten comfortable sitting on the couch with his youngest sister when a decision in the color red appeared in his mind.

_ Getting down the cliff. _

_ Do a flip?  _

_ Walk down the pathway? _

Clover pondered the choices for a moment, before he shrugged his shoulders and selected ‘Walk down the pathway’. As much Clover hated his soulmate’s earlier decision, he couldn’t find it in himself to be cruel to his fated half. Besides, how big was the cliff anyway? Were there other rocks nearby? What were the weather conditions? Clover didn’t know all those variables, best not to chance it. 

_ Besides, if I’m nice now, maybe he’ll cut me some slack later? _

* * *

Clover hated how his soulmate  _ loved _ to prove him wrong. 

_ Dress attire? _

_ Dress casual? _

_ Birthday suit? _

Clover stared at the decision that appeared in his mind in his turquoise aura color.  _ Please. Please pick casual. I’m begging you! _

Birthday suit appeared as the selected option. 

Clover wondered how life would be like without a soulmate. He also wondered if there was a trial case where someone murdered their soulmate for making annoying decisions. He decided to look that up later as he could feel the magic soul bond kicking in, enforcing the decision to be followed through. 

_ I am so getting you back for this. _

Clover’s revenge came later that night when he was helping his mother clean up the kitchen after some baking the two had done together. Clover was washing the dishes when the decision appeared.

_ What to bite on. _

_ Ghost pepper dipped in jalapeno juice. _

_ Ham that’s been out for three days. _

Clover thought about it for a moment. Before he chose the ghost pepper option. He snickered to himself as revenge had finally been fulfilled. His mother gave him an odd look and Clover shrugged her off. If he had told the truth, a lecture would follow and right now, he wanted to be petty. 

* * *

Over the course of the years, Clover simply learned that his soulmate would always pick the opposite of what he wanted. Say something nice to someone you don’t like? Absolutely not. Hurt their feelings. Get to bed early or stay up partying all night? His soulmate had chosen the party option and future Clover’s early morning self at school did not appreciate it. It was almost like his soulmate was going out of his way to have Clover hate him. 

And boy was it almost working. 

Clover was in his second year of the academy when a decision in a familiar red color appeared before him. 

_ Niece’s birthday party.  _

_ Go on a mission. _

_ Go to the party.  _

Clover looked at the choice in front of him.  _ Oh wow, he’s already an uncle and a huntsman? _ Clover thought about it for a moment.  _ Well, it’s family. That always takes the priority over any mission. _ Clover selected the party option and went on about his day. It wasn’t until later that night that his soulmate had to make a decision for him once again. 

_ Essay due in the morning. _

_ Finish tonight. _

_ Turn it in late. _

Clover sighed, he knew what his soulmate would choose. It was inevitable and Clover was ready to email his professor about the essay when the decision was made.

_ Finish tonight. _

Clover stared at the wall, and attempted to process what had just happened. Did his soulmate make a good choice for him once? Was this the start of good decisions? Clover thanked his lucky stars for the blessing from his soulmate and quickly finished his essay with some time to spare. Elm had been impressed when Clover had messaged her about his soulmate’s decision to not be a total dirtbag for once. She had even laughed and suggested that for once, his soulmate was starting to warm up to him. 

That joy and peace went out the window the next morning when Clover had shown up in his pajamas to training thanks to his soulmate’s decision. 

* * *

Despite the bad decisions that his soulmate would make for him, with the occasional good ones, Clover managed to keep together a respectable reputation. Once people found out that his soulmate was a bit of a troublemaker, it allowed him to get away with some of the more... odd days. Clover hoped that as the years went on, perhaps the need to make bad decisions would lessen, but that never happened. 

“Do you think he knows who I am and just enjoys making me suffer?” Clover asked Elm one day when he was making a schedule for the AceOps. “I can count the number of times he’s been nice to me since I turned sixteen on one hand. One hand!” Clover sighed in annoyance. “And he just seems to not be too thrilled with me.”

Elm chuckled. “That can’t be entirely true!” The taller woman said. “Remember that time he cockblocked you in our first year here?” Clover sighed heavily. “Clover, your soulmate is obviously a little jealous that you were going to try and sleep with someone else that night at the club. Why else would he say no to you going home with that random guy?” 

“Because he always picks the opposite of what I want. He’s seriously never on my side. Why do you think I never bother with dating?” Clover reminded her. While his love life had been a fairly normal affair, the decisions his soulmate would make would usually prevent Clover from getting anywhere serious with the relationship. Even though both parties knew that it wouldn’t last until soulmates were found, it was more simply for the fun of it. Although, Clover hadn’t really dated since graduating the academy, and love affairs in the bedroom have been put on the back burner for months now. 

“Maybe, just be nice to him regardless? Maybe that way he’ll get the hint that you don’t plan on being a dick back? Make him feel bad.” Elm suggested as the pair walked together to the meeting with Ironwood. “Who knows? Maybe, he’ll start being nice and one day you’ll figure out why he kept making all the bad decisions.” 

“Maybe...”

* * *

It had been several years since that conversation and Clover had continued to make the better decisions for his other half. Even though it seemed that his soulmate was in danger or had a bad habit of stumbling into some trouble. Clover would try and make the decisions for his soulmate as fast as he could which absolutely helped Clover himself in the field when it came to split second decisions. 

Maybe, making the right decisions for his soulmate was beneficial to him. Now, if his soulmate would contribute and make a nice decision for Clover, that would be great. The AceOps, Winter, Penny, and Ironwood were in a meeting when another decision flooded his thoughts. 

_ Trust her. _

_ Yes. _

_ No. _

Clover blinked. Momentarily confused by the decision. Who was it that his soulmate was trying to trust? Over the course of the past few weeks, Clover had gotten concerned over the well-being of his soulmate. Although, after dark decisions appearing and Clover picking what would hopefully be the lighthearted ones, this choice was different than his previous decisions in the past few weeks. 

_ Yes. _ Clover selected and hoped that his soulmate could put his trust in someone that had clearly needed it. 

The meeting was over and Clover went on about his day. Ironwood had called him later in the day to inform him of a Grimm attack in Argus. The Leviathan Grimm had attacked Argus, although the reason for it was still unclear. The report from Cordovin had yet to come in, so Clover imagined it was going to be a long one. He thought about her lengthy reports in the past and dreaded reading through the whole thing. 

_ Mission Report from Argus. _

_ Read it when it arrives.  _

_ Give it to someone else. _

Clover saw the decision appear and prayed to all the gods that his soulmate would be merciful to him. The decision sat there, for a while. And for a second, Clover wondered if there was some sort of glitch with the magic of the soul bonds since nothing was happening. Then, after a long while, a decision was made. 

_ Give it to someone else.  _

“You really are giving me a heart attack, you jerk.” Clover muttered to himself. Winter gave him a strange look and Clover shrugged and chuckled nervously. “My soulmate.”

“Ah. The troublemaker.” Winter said, and offered nothing more after Clover nodded. The two continued to work silently through some of the extra things before she attended the council meeting with the General. At this point, Clover was being called down to Mantle, for an unauthorized ship landing. 

“Time to work I guess.” 

* * *

“Thanks for the callout. That could have been bad.” Clover thanked his partner as he kicked a rock down the hole that the Grimm escaped through. 

“I wouldn’t thank me.” Qrow said, tone remorseful. 

_ Truth. _

_ Open up. _

_ Deflect. _

Clover glanced at the choices before choosing the option to open up.  _ What a strange decision to make. _

“My semblance brings Misfortune. Sometimes, I can’t keep it under control.” Qrow stated. His eyes downcast. 

_ That would explain his grumpy attitude since we met. _ “That so?” Clover glanced back at his scroll, finding the fastest way to get to the Geist. “Well, hey, don’t beat yourself up about it.” Quickly finding a new way through the mine, Clover cast the line to KingFisher around an old metal beam, and brought it down with a strong pull. “My semblance is Good Fortune. Lucky you, huh?” Clover winked at the other man as he quickly refocused his attention back onto the mission at hand. 

The two quickly made their way through the tunnels to catch up to the other teams. Clover arrived first at the battle taking place as a stray piece of gravity dust came flying towards him. Clover caught it single handedly as he rolled his eyes at his team’s antics. 

“What would you guys do without me?” 

_ Gravity Crystal. _

_ Keep it. _

_ Hand it off. _

The option was quickly selected to ‘Hand it off’ right as Qrow entered his peripheral vision. Clover tossed the crystal over to Qrow before he jumped off the edge. Qrow’s face looked unamused. The battle ended as Clover rehooked his weapon to his belt. Qrow landed next to him, gravity crystal still in hand. 

“Lucky catch, huh?” Clover felt himself deflate a little at the comment. 

“No. I’d chalk that one up to talent.” Clover tried not to let the little bit of hurt creep into his words.  _ Redirect Clover. Let’s focus on something else. _ Clover opted to call into the control tower and report the mission as a success. With everyone walking out of the mines together, Clover felt himself relax as he and Qrow walked alongside each other. Before either of them could say anything to each other, Jaune came in and started to excitedly chatter about the teamwork of AceOps.

_ I guess I can indulge these kids. _

* * *

“I was hoping you’d play it straight with me. What’s Ironwood doing with Amity at the old SDC mine?” Robyn asked. Her light colored hair, moving with the tundra breeze. Clover was currently faced away from the huntress. 

_ Tell Robyn about Amity. _

_ Tell the truth. _

_ Lie and Redirect. _

Clover looked at the decision that appeared in his mind. His soulmate was in control of this decision and Clover hoped that one day he could explain to his soulmate the truth. If only he picked the right decision right now. 

_ Lie and Redirect. _ Clover let out a sigh of relief as his soulmate picked the decision that Clover was hoping for. 

“Oh! That! Just giving her an annual check up.” Clover tried to reassure. Of course Robyn wasn’t one to be easily thrown off the trail. After some more conversing, an almost ambush from Robyn’s own squad, the military squadron was able to make it past Robyn’s defenses. 

“That was a close one.” Qrow muttered as he sat back down in his spot. 

“You’re telling me.” Clover responded.  _ You have no idea how easily that was about to fall apart. _ He thought to himself as he silently thanked his soulmate for making the right decision. “So,” Clover pulled out his deck of cards once more. “Another round?”

“Sure.”

* * *

Over the course of the next several weeks, Qrow and Clover had been paired up a lot. Amity supply runs is how they spent their time together at first. Then, somehow, they ended up taking missions together outside of the supply runs. It almost became an unspoken thing between the two of them. Whenever Qrow had signed up for a Grimm hunt, Clover always got the notification that he was added to a mission, with Qrow as his requesting partner. 

He always accepted. 

Whenever Clover wasn’t doing a mission with the AceOps, he would take a patrol around the city of Mantle, with Qrow to join him on patrol. It was kind of strange how well the two fell into a routine with each other. It wasn’t long after that the two started spending their free time together as well. Clover would invite Qrow to play a few rounds with cards or Qrow would invite him to play a board game or sometimes just to talk. Clover liked either one of those options. 

So, Clover shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was, when he somehow fell into bed with Qrow Branwen. The two of them had been playfully flirting for weeks now and saw each other most of their free time. Naturally, their playful banter started to have more bite, more feeling to it. Clover blamed the first time they had sex on adrenaline. A pack of sabyr grimms were causing some issues on part of Mantle’s walls. Qrow had signed them up for the mission. Given their previous track record with grimm packs, Clover had assumed that this mission would be swift. 

They hadn’t counted on another large pack to join the fray. 

Instead of being concerned about the grimm numbers, or even perhaps calling for backup; the two had turned it into a competition. Who could destroy the most. The two of them were either propelling or zip lining through the tundra. Throwing snide remarks to one another as the competition got heated. Soon, the last grimm faded and all that was left standing were the two huntsmen. Both, breathed heavily from the activity, the thrill of the hunt still coursing through their veins. 

Clover needed only one look at Qrow for him to be on the same page. 

Clover wasn’t sure how they made it back to Mantle with adrenaline still running through their bodies at a hundred percent. After checking back in with the mission board, Clover had shown Qrow to one of the hideouts that the military had posted down in Mantle. It wasn’t in use much these days and Clover was glad that it wasn’t otherwise he would have lost his mind. 

“I think it’s safe to say that I won that competition.” Clover murmured as Qrow pinned him against the wall. A bruising kiss from Qrow had his mind wondering if that was all he won from their competition. 

“What world do you live in where you think you won against Harbinger?” Qrow breathed out, he nipped down Clover’s neck, slowly peeling off Clover’s clothing. 

“The real world.” Clover teased. Qrow returned to kissing Clover and he sunk his teeth down into Clover’s bottom lip. Clover groaned at the sensation, his arms grabbed onto to the other man’s torso, eliminating any space between them. After a few minutes of kissing each other passionately, the two parted for air. Qrow took that opportunity to take off his top as Clover finished what Qrow had started with his. Once the pair were shirtless, Qrow pinned Clover back to the wall as their lips crashed into each other once more. 

The hungry kisses were more like teeth and tongue as Clover latched onto to Qrow like his life depended on it. It had been way too long since he indulged in his sexual frustrations. Although, the wait made the sensations he was feeling now so much better. Qrow’s hands wandered over Clover’s torso, from rubbing some small circles in his hips all the way up to start rubbing his nipples. Clover parted from Qrow’s mouth to let out a guttural moan and the dark haired man took that opportunity to attack Clover’s neck with bites. Clover gasped as Qrow grabbed one of Clover’s legs and hiked it up around his waist. The brunette got the message and soon hopped and wrapped his other leg around Qrow’s waist as the leaner man carried them over to the bed on the opposite side of the room. The amount of strength that Qrow had surprised Clover. Although, with the way he swung and handled Harbinger, he shouldn’t have assumed that Qrow was scrawny compared to him. 

Clover’s back hit the bedding and he wheezed out a breath as Qrow’s weight also settled on him. Qrow’s forehead was settled on his chest, his heavy breaths tingling against Clover’s skin. Clover faced the ceiling, trying to catch his own breath. The only sounds in the room being their own labored breaths. Clover felt Qrow shift and soon met each other’s gaze. 

“You doing alright there, Lucky Charm?” He asked. Clover unwrapped his legs from around Qrow’s hips. 

Clover nodded. “Yeah. I’m good.” 

Qrow smiled down at him. “Oh good. I was afraid you’d be a sore loser.” Clover laughed as he lightly swatted at the man above him. Qrow chuckled in amusement as he leaned down to kiss Clover softly. The softness of Qrow’s lips as they melded against his own clutched at Clover’s heartstrings. It was almost like their lips were meant to fit together like puzzle pieces. Clover indulged in the soft pecks for a few minutes. His hand started to comb through the greying dark hair as the other was rested on Qrow’s cheek, bringing them closer together. 

Qrow started kissing down the brunette’s throat as Clover’s finger started to slowly scratch at the dark hair. He kissed down Clover’s torso agonizingly slow, but at the same time, Clover didn’t want it any other way. He wanted this to last. Soon, Qrow made it the hem of Clover’s pants, before he stopped. Clover whined at the loss of lips against his skin. 

“I don’t suppose you have any lube on you?” Qrow asked and Clover had to refocus some blood back up to his brain to think. Clover glanced around and flicked his rabbit’s foot that was still hanging loose on his belt. He pulled open a drawer from the low setting dresser that was next to the bed and reached in. Clover pulled out a half empty bottle of lube and thanked his semblance for not letting him down. 

“Did you just use your fucking sembalnce to find a bottle of lube?” Qrow asked, bewildered. Clover nodded as he waved the bottle in front of the other man. “You’re unbelievable.” Qrow muttered. 

Clover moved the bottle away from Qrow. “What if I toss this thing out the window and you can use your semblance to try and find it?” Qrow glared at him as he snatched the bottle from Clover’s hand. Clover’s laugh was short lived as Qrow pressed his hand over Clover’s clothed erection. 

“If you’ve got the brain power to be that snarky with me, then I’m doing something wrong here.” Qrow unbuckled Clover’s belt with his charms on it and tossed it on the floor. Clover would have scolded Qrow for the treatment of his belt, but with the slow way that Qrow was removing Clover’s pants, the fabric slowly grinding against his skin, the thought left him. 

_ Okay, it’s been way too long since I last got laid. _ Clover thought to himself as Qrow finally finished removing his pants. Clover was left only in his boxers as Qrow sat up and quickly started unbuckling his belt before Clover stopped him. He sat up and finished taking the belt off of Qrow’s pants, and the other man leaned down to kiss him as Clover tossed the belt aside.

_ Vulnerabilities. _

_ Cast aside. _

_ Guard up. _

_ Oh, for fuck sake. _ Clover was in the middle of kissing Qrow, was on the verge of getting laid and his soulmate decided now it was Clover’s turn to make a decision? The two parted slowly from each other as Clover tried to figure out what to do about his soulmate’s decision.  _ Vulnerability? This can’t be a good thing. _

“Clover...” Qrow murmured softly as another soft kiss was planted on his lips. Another one, just like before that tugged at his heart strings. _Please, for the love of the Brother Gods, do not die on me soulmate._ Clover thought to himself as he reciprocated the soft kiss and made the choice. 

_ Cast aside. _

The decision faded as Qrow pushed Clover back onto his back and started to hungrily kiss him. The AceOp leader struggled to keep up with Qrow as somehow the other man managed to remove his pants. Now only mostly skin was felt between them as the two gripped onto each other. Qrow slowly grinding his clothed erection against Clover’s as the military leader slowly spread his legs. He could feel Qrow smile into the kiss and he smiled back. Qrow pulled away from Clover once again as he patted the side of Clover’s hip. He got the message and he lifted his hips up as Qrow peeled away the last piece of fabric from his body. The teal eyed man shivered a bit at some of the cold in the room as Qrow just gazed down at him. 

He had never been one to feel self conscious, but under Qrow’s lustful gaze, his usual self confidence took a dive. He turned away shyly and almost expected Qrow to tease him about it.

_ Vulnerability. _

_ Cast aside. _

_ Guard up. _

The same decision flashed in Clover’s mind, but this time, in his aura color. Now, his soulmate gets to make the choice for him.  _ Well, at least this means you’re not dead. _ Clover thought as he saw that the decision was left unmade. Clover swallowed.  _ Maybe, if Qrow didn’t look at me like THAT, then I wouldn’t be in this mess. _ The decision stayed.  _ Cast aside, please pick cast aside. _

He looked back at Qrow, where there was once a lustful gaze, there was something else in his eyes. Clover reached for Qrow’s hand and laced their fingers together. He squeezed gently as Qrow smiled gently at him and squeezed back. Another quick peck before the decision was made.

_ Cast aside. _

“Oh thank gods.” Clover breathed out as Qrow started littering small kisses down the inside of Clover’s thigh. 

“Something I should know?” Qrow asked, a teasing tone to his voice. 

“I’ll tell you about it some other time.” Clover sighed out as Qrow pressed his lips slowly to the tip of his member. 

“Sure thing.” Qrow agreed as he took Clover’s member into his mouth. Clover moaned at the feeling as his free hand found itself buried in the man’s greying dark hair. Clover felt his body shiver at every small press or flick of Qrow’s tongue. The grip that Clover had on Qrow’s hair tightened the longer that Qrow sucked him off. Soon, he was moaning out Qrow’s name, as the other man never relented in the pleasure he was giving. It was taking all of Clover’s self restraint to try and not buck his hips into Qrow’s mouth. As much as Qrow seemed to know his way around sucking dick, he wasn’t about to gag the man for his own selfish desires. 

Lost in his pleasure, Clover never heard Qrow uncap the bottle of lube, his mind was currently focused on delaying his own release. Although, Qrow was making it hard not to. When the first finger pressed inside, Clover felt the air leave his lungs. Involuntarily, his hips bucked up and Clover yanked at the dark hair. The single digit inside slowly explored around as Clover felt himself writhing in pleasure. A second finger entered and Clover couldn’t hold in the moan that escaped him if he tried. The two fingers worked together in opening Clover up, the digits scissored, stretching him. 

Clover cursed under his breath. “Fuck...Qrow, please...” His hips slowly started to press down on Qrow’s fingers. 

“Not yet.” Qrow teased.

Clover growled. “Qrow, if you don’t hurry, I swear to-FUCK!” Clover felt Qrow’s fingers brush up against that spot deep inside. His nerves sang with pleasure from just one touch. 

Qrow chuckled. “There we go.” He pumped his fingers in and out, and soon added a third. Clover had long since abandoned the hand that was interlocked with Qrow’s in favor of gripping the sheets. His knuckles turned white from how hard he gripped it. The fabric threatened to rip in his hand. The fingers curled inside him, with each curl that brushed up against that spot deep inside him, Clover knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer if Qrow kept going like this. 

“Qrow...” He managed to gasp out, before the fingers retreated completely. He whimpered at the loss of contact, but let out a small gasp when he felt something much larger press against his entrance. Clover tensed at the anticipation before Qrow leaned over him, his forehead pressed against Clover’s. 

“You sure about this?” He asked, his voice soft. 

Clover nodded and kissed the man above him. Qrow pushed in, both men moaned at the sensation. Every nerve inside being lit up as inch by inch, Qrow filled him up. Once Qrow was all the way in, Clover kissed the man above him with an urgency and desire that begged Qrow to continue. After a few moments of having a short battle with their tongue’s (that Clover quickly realised he wasn’t going to win), Qrow slowly pulled out until just the tip barely sat inside. Clover gasped at the temporary emptiness before Qrow slammed back in, hitting that spot deep inside him. Clover arched back at the pleasure that jolted through his body. His hands dug into Qrow’s back as said man groaned at the scratches that Clover patterned onto his back. 

“Qrow...more...” Clover moaned loudly as Qrow picked up the pace but only by a small margin. Not nearly enough for Clover. He rocked his hips forward, meeting Qrow’s thrusts. 

Qrow bit down on Clover’s bottom lip rough, causing the man to hiss in pain. “Nuh uh, Lucky Charm. We’re not speeding through this.” Qrow panted out, his movements stopped. Clover glared at him before Qrow lowered his head and nibbled at Clover’s earlobe. “You’ll cum, just trust me.” He whispered. His warm breath tickled against Clover’s ear and sent shivers down his spine. He nodded as Qrow resumed his pace. He leaned his back into the pillow, trusted that Qrow would keep up his end of the bargain as he wrapped his legs around the leaner man. 

The Captain wasn’t sure what was going to make him lose his mind first. Qrow’s well angled thrusts that kept hitting their mark inside him, or the amount of noise the two of them created in this small hideout. The small kisses in between moans, the breathy chants of each other’s names, and the sound of the old bed creaking under their weight and Qrow’s movements caused Clover to be stimulated in ways he hadn’t expected. 

Clover could feel he was getting close and slipped one hand from Qrow’s back to reach between them to stroke himself. Before he could even get a single touch, Qrow grabbed his hand and pinned it next to Clover’s head. He mirrored the motion with his other hand as he bent down and kissed Clover hard. Without being asked, Qrow finally picked up the pace and Clover whimpered from the overwhelming sensation. Nails digging in between the knuckles of Qrow’s hands. 

“Cum for me, Lucky Charm.” It was all Clover needed to hear, before he finally reached his own climax. He came untouched between them, as he could feel himself spill over his torso. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes as pleasure flooded throughout his body. Qrow picked up an even faster pace as he chased his own climax. The oversensitive nerves in Clover’s body sang in euphoria as Qrow thrusted harshly into him. Qrow released inside him as Clover’s legs only plunged Qrow deeper inside him, he refused to allow the man to pull out. 

Neither of them were sure how much time had passed before their breaths finally returned to normal. Qrow had long since collapsed on top of Clover, his arm snaked underneath Clover’s shoulder to lightly scratch at the short brown hair. A feeling that slowly lulled Clover to a relaxed state, legs finally unwrapped from Qrow’s hips. Clover stroked Qrow’s back, slowly feeling the indents in the skin where Clover had clawed and scratched at. For a long time, neither of them had said anything to each other. Simply more than content to just hold each other. 

Clover almost fell asleep when Qrow stirred. “You still with me?” Clover slowly opened his eyes and was met with pale red eyes. He nodded, not trusting himself to have much of a voice at the moment. Qrow kissed him softly as he pulled out from between Clover’s legs and collapsed right next to him. Clover immediately chased the warmth that came with Qrow’s body, he swung his tired leg over Qrow’s hip and nestled his head into the crook of Qrow’s neck. 

“You sure you wanna stay here?” 

“Just for a few hours.” Clover croaked out as he could hear the hitch in Qrow’s breath. “You kind of wore me out.” Qrow managed to maneuver an arm underneath Clover’s body and brought them closer together. He slowly stroked Clover’s back before he pressed a kiss to the man’s temple. 

They both drifted off to sleep

* * *

“That’s pretty much when I figured out that Yang was my soulmate.” Blake finished her tale as the AceOps were gathered around. 

Elm burst out laughing. “Launching your soulmate in the air? I have to say, that’s a first!” 

Team RWBY and JNOR had invited the AceOps to a friendly game night. While, at first, Harriet and Vine had been reluctant to join, the barreling forces and enthusiasm of Elm and Marrow could not be stopped. Elm had to drag Clover away from paperwork to get him to go, even though he had promised to join after he finished his paperwork. They had all been playing a game of spoons when the topic of soulmates came up. After that, the game had long since been abandoned in favor of hearing some of the more odd choices that their soulmates had made. 

Yang laughed. “It took me a while longer to figure out that we were soulmates, but once I did, everything made much more sense. Especially with the decisions that kept being made.”

“You were so chaotic!” Blake argued which only fueled Yang’s laughter. “Seriously Yang! It was either Fight or Murder!” The whole table erupted in laughter at the young girl’s statement. 

“I have to say, I didn’t think I’d meet anyone as chaotic as Clover’s soulmate.” Vine said as he took a sip of water. Clover glared at him as he felt the attention refocus onto him.  _ Thanks, Vine. Real helpful. _

“Oh?” Weiss had an eyebrow raised. “I seriously doubt anything can top Yang’s brawler energy.” 

“Would you believe that Clover has broken just about every school rule here in Atlas?” Elm asked the group, seeing their faces change into shock.

“No. What? Clover?” Jaune’s tone was in disbelief, as if he refused to believe that the AceOps leader was capable of ever breaking a rule. 

“And that’s all thanks to his soulmate.” Elm proudly announced. 

“I don’t know if Clover would thank him seeing as how those decisions usually led to Clover screaming into his pillows for hours at a time.” Vine pointed as Elm looked a little sheepish. 

“I haven’t seen Clover do anything out of character. Has your soulmate not been chaotic as of late?” Marrow asked. 

“No. But now that you’ve said that, no doubt my soulmate’s chaotic energy is about to spike and another bad decision will be made.” Clover joked as he rolled his eyes. He had no doubt that it wouldn’t appear within the next day or so now that he had been mentioned.

“Do you... hate your soulmate?” Qrow asked quietly. If it wasn’t because Clover had sat down next to the man, he probably wouldn’t have heard him. 

“Do I hate him? Nah. Just a little curious about some of the decisions he makes for me.” Clover explained. “Although, in my younger years when I was living with my parents, I did look if there was ever a pardon for murdering your soulmate.” 

Qrow choked on his water. 

“You what?!” Ruby asked. “But you’re-Clover you’re so nice!”

“The amount of times that I walked into my sister’s room naked because of him was really all the motivation I needed to throw down with him.” Clover said, as the other kids looked at him in shock. Elm, who had already heard the numerous stories of his soulmate, burst out laughing. “Never really forgave him for that time he chose for me to hide in my brother’s room when his girlfriend was over. There are some things that should never be seen.” Clover shuddered at the memory. Needless to say, after that, his brother learned never to bring a girl over. 

“What about you Qrow? What’s your soulmate like?” Harriet asked. The attention refocused onto the lean man next to him.

He gently laid his drink down, what was left of it at least. “They’re.... Really thoughtful.” Qrow said. His gaze seemed to be a million miles away, as if recalling some decisions. Clover felt something tug at his heart. He internally tried to shake off the feeling. He knew what it was and he absolutely refused to acknowledge that feeling. 

“For a while there, it seemed we were both just making bad decisions for each other out of spite. But later, throughout the years, they seemed to really be trying to do what was best for me. Not that I wouldn’t fuck it up within two seconds, but at least they tried. They’re really collected and just have this positive aura around them all the time.”

“Isn’t that what soulmates are?” Marrow asked. “Your better half?”

“Not sure there’s really a better half to me.” Qrow said.

“Uncle Qrow, you’re hilarious! You always win at video games, you encourage us to let us grow and you’re a great teacher!” Ruby insisted. “Maybe your soulmate could learn a thing or two from you.”

Qrow gave a small smile, before rubbing the back of his head. A nervous habit that Clover has picked up on. “Thanks.”

“They’d be lucky to have you.” Clover said, as Qrow made eye contact with him. “So, what game are we playing next?” Clover asked everyone at the round table. 

Nora pulled out the Uno deck. “Who’s ready to destroy our friendships!” 

* * *

The game of very intense Uno had lasted a few hours. Ultimately, Qrow had somehow managed to win when he put a plus four card down onto the table, which Yang had claimed that it was the dishonorable way to win. With missions scheduled for some of the new huntsmen in the morning along with training, they all trailed off to their seperate rooms for the night. Clover had been walking towards his own apartment (after a detour to his office to grab that paperwork) when he noticed Qrow down in the courtyard. He didn’t seem to be headed anywhere in particular, and Clover wondered for a brief moment if he should talk to his new combat partner. It wasn’t that late into the night, he could lend an ear if Qrow wanted to talk. 

_ Apartment. _

_ Get some rest. _

_ Talk to Qrow. _

The decision was left up to his soulmate and Clover wondered what they would choose. There was nothing chaotic about either of those decisions, so Clover didn’t really see the harm in either one of those being chosen. 

In truth, it had been awhile since a decision had popped up in Clover’s mind. At the start, it was almost every little decision that needed to be made with each other. Then over the years, it became maybe about three or four decisions a day. It was amazing how it took only one of those decisions, to really undermine Clover’s whole day. Then again, Clover used to play the payback, so he’s fairly certain that he got revenge on some of the choices he made. Then a couple months ago, after Qrow and the kids had arrived, the decisions went down to once a day. Clover hadn’t thought anything of it until the decisions between him and his soulmate started being spaced over the course of a few days. Now, it had been a few weeks, since he had a decision from his soulmate. It started being like that around the time he and Qrow first started sleeping together.

_ Talk to Qrow. _

Clover made his way down to the elevator and lowered himself down to the ground floor. He was surprised to see Qrow still there in the courtyard, he currently sat on one of the benches. Leg bouncing as he stared at the water fountain just ahead. Clover made his approach, he cleared his throat in order to let Qrow know that he wasn’t alone.

Qrow looked up. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Clover gestured to the empty spot next to Qrow. “May I?” Qrow scooted over some more to give Clover some room. “I saw you hanging out here as I walked back from the office.” Clover explained. “Thought about coming to talk to you.” 

“Oh really?” 

“Yeah. Although, I guess my soulmate made the decision for me. Considering how my other option was going to sleep.” Clover chuckled. 

“Sounds like you prefer option two.” A distant look in Qrow’s eye could be seen.

“Nah. I was hoping he would pick this option, glad he did.” Clover reassured.

“Your soulmate sounds like a confusing person.” Qrow muttered. 

“He certainly likes to keep things interesting.” Clover said with a smile. “Sure, I’ve been mad at him before for some of the choices he’s made, but love isn’t easy. So, I don’t expect our bond to be either.” 

“Love?” Qrow looked mystified by the statement. “Do you know who your soulmate is?”

Clover shook his head. “No, I don’t. But, I don’t think that changes how I’m going to feel about him regardless.” Qrow just stared, as if waiting for a more elaborate answer. “My dad used to tell me that while everyone has a soulmate out there, sometimes romance isn’t what the relationship is meant for. Sometimes, it’s a strong friendship. Regardless of what my relationship with my soulmate turns out to be, I think it’ll be a good one. Or very interesting to say the least.” Clover looked at Qrow, who seemed to be lost in thought over Clover’s words. “What about you? You know who your soulmate is?” 

Qrow nodded. “Yeah. I do.” Clover raised an eyebrow, and felt himself deflate a little. He knew that the whole combat partners/friends with benefits thing would be complicated, but they had made it work. Of course, Clover had operated under the assumption that Qrow hadn’t known or met his soulmate either. Anytime Clover had strayed into the topic, Qrow shut it down. Maybe his feelings were unrequited, which meant that Clover didn’t have a shot either. 

“Before, I used to think that if I pushed them away, they would hate me. That they wouldn’t want anything to do with me if I kept making all the worst decisions. I’d never endanger their life with my semblance being as out of control as it can be.” Qrow explained. “So, every time a decision would pop up, I would pick the worst one so it could be easier to hate me.” 

“Qrow...”

“But, now. I’m seeing how awful it was to do that to them. They really suffered because of my bad decisions that I made for them. And, I’m not really sure how to go on about apologizing to them.” Qrow sighed in exasperation. Clover could see the regret in those pale red eyes and wanted to comfort him. 

“I think that if you explain to your soulmate why they did it. And ask them for forgiveness, they’ll forgive you.” Clover reassured, even though he could feel some cracks in heart start to form. “You’re a sincere person Qrow. They’ll believe you and they’ll forgive you.”

“You really think so?” Clover nodded. He internally cursed at himself for having these feelings in the first place.  _ Don’t get attached, I said. It’ll be easy, I said. _ He mocked his past self internally when a few months ago, he somehow convinced himself that he wouldn’t catch feelings for the lone huntsman. “In that case, I’m really sorry about the time I made you go skinny dipping in the middle of winter.” Clover froze. “And also for that time I made you ride a fruit cart to school. And also that time that you almost killed your brother with-”

“Wait! What!?” Clover jumped up from the bench. 

“Ta-da!” Qrow did the jazz hands movement as Clover felt his jaw drop. “Surprise! I’m your soulmate.” 

Clover blinked. 

And then burst out laughing. 

Clover couldn’t think of the last time he had laughed so hard. He couldn’t breathe and he was wheezing. No doubt to any passerby it would have been a sight to behold. The Captain of the AceOps, wheezing out a hearty laugh in front of the academy. Clover felt arms helping him to sit up as the laughter started to die out. The tears in his eyes clouding his vision as he tried to rub them out. Clover felt an arm snake around his side as he instinctively leaned into the shoulder behind him. He laughed a while longer while Qrow simply held him. Clover took a few deep breaths before turning his head up to look at Qrow. 

Qrow was already looking down at him, and when Clover had turned to face him, he simply raised an eyebrow. An amused smile on his face. “You alright there?”

Clover started giggling again. “Yeah. Just not what I was expecting.” 

“No one ever expects the chaotic soulmate.” Qrow replied simply, his tone teasing. Qrow stood up as he offered his hand to help Clover stand. Clover took it and stood up. 

“So, how long have you known that we were soulmates?” Clover asked. 

“I suspected it during our first mission together. I figured it out though with our first encounter with Robyn.” Clover thought back to the first time the two of them had started playing their card games together. The choice that his soulmate made that day. “You walking here to talk to me definitely confirmed it, even though I already knew.” 

“Hindsight is a blessed thing. Looking back, I’m wondering how I missed all the signs.” Clover thought back to the choices he had made for Qrow since the two had gotten to know each other. The vulnerability choice when they first shared a bed together came to mind. Now he understood why the decisions were appearing less frequently. 

Qrow was his soulmate. The two of them formed a strong enough bond to the point where the decisions became less necessary. Why choose for each other, when they had each other?

“I’m chaotic, remember? Weird is normal for me.” Qrow chuckled, before his expression turned serious. “You’re...not upset at all with the choices I made for you?”

Clover thought back to what Qrow had said. The dangers of his semblance, how he hadn’t wanted to cause any harm to anyone. It would explain why he always distanced himself from the kids. He didn’t want them caught in the crossfire of his ability. Much less for it to hurt his soulmate. It’s easy to hate if you never open yourself up to love. 

“I was annoyed at the time, but it’s been years. I’m over it now. It’s not like I hold it against you now that I understand why.” Clover told him softly. The two men slowly close the distance between them. “Although, I still definitely want an apology for all the bad decisions you’ve made for me.” Clover pouted. 

Qrow leaned in, the space between their faces almost non-existent. “I could think of a few ways...”

Clover slowly leaned into Qrow’s familiar touch, their lips brushing across each other gently. “Oh really? Care to share with the class?” Qrow’s eyes were half-lidded as he leaned in to close the gap. Clover smirked. “Payback, Branwen.” Before Qrow could react, Clover hooked his ankle behind Qrow’s, dragged it back towards him and pushed a little of his weight forward, causing Qrow to fall backwards. 

Right into the fountain. 

Qrow flailed around in the water for a second, before coming up above the surface. Qrow glanced around, shivering in the cold water as he could hear Clover’s laughter. He pulled himself out of the freezing water to find Clover running away from him. 

“If you want to apologize, you’ll have to beat me to my apartment!” Clover unhooked KingFisher and used it to give himself a headstart back to his apartment. 

“You’re so gonna lose this game, Lucky Charm.” Qrow muttered, before he transformed. 

Clover didn’t quite figure out how Qrow managed to beat him to his apartment. But, the apology was well worth it.

He had found his other half.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write a Qrow POV? Hmm.....


End file.
